


Wrong Prince

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian!Tony, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mischief, Servant!Tony, Tada, Tony has a huge crush on one of the princes but the servants guess the wrong one, Tumblr Prompt, formerblacksmith!Tony, loki likes to pull pranks, my boys - Freeform, oc named Persa, unnecessary cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: Frostiron tumblr prompt. Tony is a servant who has a massive crush on Loki but when another servant overhears him saying "My prince" they assume he means Thor.Soft boys.Romantic confessions? How 'bout nervous confessions instead?





	Wrong Prince

Asgard, the golden realm with its massive golden palace, was a splendid place to live. Especially if you were a member of the royal family. You had chefs cooking for you, scholars to teach you, healers to tend you when you are sick, and servants to keep the golden halls glimmering as always. Being one of the servants there wasn’t exactly ideal, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the nine realms if you asked Anthony Howardson. After the death of his parents some years back he had needed an easy way to make money to afford to buy back the family forge. Cleaning up after four people was fairly easy to do. And it had a couple of perks aside from room, board, and food. Those perks were called Thor and Loki.

Anthony adored the princes. Thor was a bit bratty and Loki was fairly standoffish, but they were his favorite part of working at the palace. And of course, both were incredibly handsome. (In completely different ways. Thor was large, muscular, and as golden as the palace in which he lived. Loki was angular, thin, and had eyes that shone with mischief and intelligence.) If he didn’t have any work to do, Anthony would seek one, or both, of them out. Sparring with Thor, studying with Loki, and then scrubbing the floor. Drinking with Thor until his head swam, inventing and brainstorming with Loki until the prince’s mother came to take him to his other duties, and then washing dishes. Pulling pranks with Loki, arguing aspects of magic with Loki, and cleaning the messes he and Loki made first thing in the morning. Dusting the library when Loki just happened to be there, asking him questions when he got bored with the dusting, then having Loki just use magic to get rid of the dust in the end anyway. Tidying up Loki’s chambers, drawing up a bath for the prince when he asked, and then cleaning up the washroom after what they referred to as a ‘bubble fight.’ Okay, so maybe he had a favorite prince.

He couldn’t help himself. Anthony had always been a man driven by knowledge and Loki was just the same. Having someone else with a brain that needed constant challenge made the daily monotony of life a little less terrible. Loki loved having fun and hated stagnation. He complemented Anthony’s spirit and matched his curious nature so well that he wondered what he had ever done before he met him. Loki’s personality was so similar to Anthony’s that he always wanted to be near him. That and Loki wasn’t exactly bad looking. If you asked Anthony he wouldn’t tell you that he thought the second born prince was stunningly beautiful, but he would think it furiously as he avoided the question.

Having feelings for one of his employer’s sons was obviously a tad problematic. Well, no, that’s not true. Plenty of other servants had crushes on Thor. It was having feelings for _Loki_ that was the problem. Despite how absolutely wonderful he was, Loki was not very well liked among the servant populace. Honestly, most of them just couldn’t take a joke. When the second prince had turned Anthony’s hair a bright pink upon their first meeting, instead of getting angry or humiliated like others had apparently done before him, Anthony laughed. Loki had liked him ever since.

Being a mischievious character had Loki looking bad in the eyes of the people, and his use of magic even worse. It was seen as womanly and useless. (Something Anthony never understood. What did the people think allowed them to communicate freely with any species in the realms? Good looks? That’s _magic_ you bozos.)

Still, even though quite a few of Loki’s pranks and jibes were aimed at Anthony himself, he had fallen for him. He hated it. He knew a former blacksmith still working to get his profession back would never catch the eye of royalty. Really he should just be happy to be Loki’s friend. Damn his heart for wanting more.

 

* * *

 

One morning before heading to his duties, Anthony had been stopped by one of his fellow servants. A young elf that he had shamelessly flirted with any chance he got. He would have done so again, too, if he didn’t spot the way she was smirking at him.

“What?”

She hid her smile behind her hand as she giggled at him. “Oh, nothing,” she said.

Scowling, Anthony stopped her from walking away. “If you think I believe you, you’re an idiot.”

Humming up at him, and Anthony was so glad there was at least one person shorter than him in the palace, she said, “Well, since you’re so insistent… Persa overheard you last night.”

Cocking his head to the side, Anthony raised a brow. “Last night?”

Stepping back from him, the elf laughed before striking a dramatic pose. “Oh, oh my prince!” she sang, hand against her head, “Oh, yes, of course my prince, whatever you ask of me~! Oh, my beloved prince! I truly don’t deserve your affections~!”

Once she started, the color quickly drained from Anthony’s face before rushing back all at once. He stammered and stuttered and hissed when she winked at him.

“She also said you were by yourself in your chamber.”

“Nobody was supposed to be able to hear me! The doors are warded!”

Rolling her eyes, the elf said, “They are if you actually remember to close the door all the way. And you call me stupid, honestly.”

Cursing under his breath, Anthony hit the wall beside him repeatedly.

After watching him suffer for a solid minute, the elf spoke again. “If it makes you feel any better, we’re all willing to help you get with him.”

He paused mid punch.

“What?”

Again rolling her eyes, she said, “We’ll help you. None of us see why you shouldn’t have a chance with Thor. Half of us have slept with him already.”

And then Anthony’s face fell. Thor? They… they thought he had been fantasizing about Thor? He tried to hide his shudder. Thor, really? Did they know him at all? He was practically a leach on Loki’s side! Thor!?!!

Before he could respond, she gave him a happy smile and a pat on the shoulder and went on her way.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, after finishing putting new bedding on Loki’s bed, Anthony plopped himself down and readied his supplies for cleaning his washroom and bath. He hardly noticed the sheets below him change color- Loki’s way of announcing himself. The warm yellow sheets the queen had picked out were the same dark shade of green as all the other attempts to change her son’s color scheme.

“Hello Anthony,” the prince greeted, coming to sit beside him on the bed. “Comfortable?”

Still getting his supplies ready, Anthony only replied with a nod and a hum. Loki had taken out a book and was flipping through the pages to find where he had left off. Anthony was sure he had seen him reading it before, but then most of the books he had looked pretty much the same.

As he scrubbed away at the golden faucets in the bath, he thought to himself about the situation he found himself in. Enamored with one prince while his friends tried to set him up with the other. His life was like one of those god awful novels Loki sometimes liked to read. Who else could this possibly happen to but him?

He very nearly fell into the tub when he felt someone touch his back. When he spun his head around to look, he found Loki giving him a curious look. “What?”

“Thinking of a new design?” Loki asked, settling down beside him as he cleaned. “You’re hardly ever this focused on your work.”

Anthony shrugged. “No, just some gossip among the working peasants. You know how it is.”

“Oh, I do love a good story,” Loki practically glowed with excitement. “Anything I would enjoy?”

His shoulders were tense when he answered. He knew Loki could tell when he was truthful or not, God of lies and all, so he had to choose his words carefully. “Not really. The girls think someone has a crush on Thor. Yet to hear if they’re right or wrong.” That got the reaction he had hoped for. Loki gagged loudly and turned away from him and back to his book.

“I don’t think I will ever understand why anyone would find that oaf appealing,” Loki grumbled, flicking the corner of a page.

Another shrug from Anthony. “What’s not to like? I mean, if you’re into giant musclebound warriors then he’s perfect.”

“Ugh,” Loki gagged again, sticking his tongue out, and flicked the next page more harshly. “They only think that because they do not know him.” He proceeded to tap Anthony with his toe and said, “You missed a spot.”

“Fuck you.”

 

* * *

 

Anthony was helping bring food out for a small feast after Thor returned from a hunting expedition with the warriors three. It wasn’t an immense celebration like when one of the princes was victorious in a fierce battle, but it was big enough to warrant five servants dedicated just to food and drink for the night. Loki had been trying to keep Anthony near him the whole night. It was obvious the whole celebration was boring him, so he had been trying to keep himself entertained in any way he could. The most tame way was to keep his friend nearby. It didn’t work, though, because Thor and his friends were boisterous and noisy even without alcohol. The first born prince had demanded more and more mead from Anthony as the night wore on. And he kept joking with him and telling him he needed to bring him on the next hunting venture. And then he kept pulling him back and saying he should make a new weapon to take down beasts faster. And then and then and then. It seemed like every time he tried to get away, Thor found some reason to drag him back to the conversation. He only managed an escape because he was out of mead and needed to go get more. He was switching drinks the second he could, though.

Stepping in back, he grabbed a nice wine and passed the empty mead over. He turned around and gasped when he almost ran into Persa.

“Fuck, don’t do that,” he hissed, “You damn Vanir are so quiet.”

Persa only took him by the shoulder and pulled him to the side. “So, how’s it going with Thor?”

Anthony blanked. “What?”

“Thor!” She swatted his arm, “We all made sure to let slide a few times that you’re looking for a good time with his royal highness.”

“Oh, ew,” Anthony gagged. Persa reared her head back at that, looking bewildered.

“What do you mean ew?” She asked, frowning. “You wanted to sleep with Thor!”

He scowled at her. “I never said that. You came to your own conclusions.”

Persa opened her mouth to speak, still frowning. “What do you mean you didn’t? I remember for sure, you said my prin--.” Now her mouth froze open wide, and her eyes slowly grew to match it. Anthony felt sweat beginning to form on his brow.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, hang on a second!”

“ _Loki_!” Persa gaped at him. “Oh- oh my- oh, I can’t believe I was so stupid- I- _Loki!??!_ ”

Slamming his hand over her mouth, Anthony shushed her. “Shh! Shh! Not so loud!” Even though he had covered her mouth, he could see the excitement in her eyes and could feel her shaking. He waited a moment, but when she wouldn’t stop shaking, he sighed. “Yes, Loki, okay? Yes.”

“Wow! Oh, I can’t believe- oh wow, I mean this is just- I figured you were just friends- I can’t even- why him?”

Again Anthony shoved his hand over her mouth. “It’s not like I planned for it to happen,” he said, “It just did.”

“Well he’s certainly more your type than Thor is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Anthony scowled.

Persa rolled her shoulders. “Well, it’s just, you’ve never really been much of a warrior fan. I figured when I heard you the other night that you had finally come around to the perfection that is Thor.”

He rolled his eyes. “Perfect is subjective,” he said with a huff. “I’m gonna head back out there now and let our golden prince down gently.”

Going back out to the table the royal family sat at, Anthony steeled himself and spent the rest of the night trying to shoot Thor down and explain the situation. Didn’t really work since the prince was now properly drunk off his ass, but he tried.

Every chance he got he shot an apologetic look Loki’s way. Loki looked far from thrilled.

 

* * *

 

The festivities had ended a while ago and Anthony was stuck helping clean up. He had just bent to pick up a shattered mug when he got a shock. A sharp squeeze to his back end. Squawking in surprise, Anthony jumped away and spun around. “What the Hel!?”

It was Thor. Scowling, Anthony stomped into his space and smacked him. “The fuck, Thor!? What was that for!?”

Thor, still inebriated, just smiled at him and laughed. “Persa told me of your interests,” he said, moving closer, stumbling a little bit and swaying, “I’ve come to take you away for the night.”

Scrunching up his nose, Anthony took a step back. “Thanks, but no thanks.” Thor’s face was marred with confusion. “Look, I’m sorry Thor, you’re really great, but Persa was mistaken about my… interests.”

“I don’t understand,” Thor mumbled, face all squished up and head shaking side to side. “You don’t feel anything for me?”

“Not really, no.”

“But if not me, then who?” Thor looked up at him with big, round, watery eyes. “Am I not good enough?”

Sighing, Anthony walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, hey, don’t give me the sad eyes. You’re a wonderful guy, Thor. You’re a prince. Anybody would be lucky to have you. You’re just…. Not _my_ kind of prince.”

At that, Thor looked back up at him and slowly realization crossed his face.

“Oh,” he exhaled gently. His wide eyes and open mouth shifted into a small smile. He reached a hand out and dropped it none too lightly on Anthony’s shoulder. Still smiling, he said, “You should tell him. Tell Loki.”

“Tell me what?” And with the sound of Loki’s voice, Anthony felt seconds from shitting himself.

“Fuck.”

Thor stood up straight, swayed a little bit, and patted Anthony’s shoulder a few times. “I wish you luck, my friend,” he said, before sashaying down the hall, patting Loki on his shoulder too, and then on his way.

Loki watched his brother go before turning back to him. He raised a brow and smiled a little bit. “Care to explain what all that was?”

Feeling himself shake a little bit, Anthony takes a deep breath in. He steels himself and looks Loki right in the eye. “So you remember how some of the girls had thought somebody liked Thor?”

Loki’s smile fell into a frown. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Another deep breath. “Well, uh… The person they thought liked Thor… that was me.” Loki’s frown was quickly changing into a scowl.

“They thought you had feelings for Thor…”

Nodding slowly, Anthony said, “If it makes you feel any better- they were completely and totally wrong about it.”

Loki slowly brought his arms to cross in front of his chest. His frown was still heavy on his face and he raised a brow expectantly. “…And…?”

“And uh…” Anthony swallowed, then swallowed again when he felt like he couldn’t get past a lump hiding somewhere in his throat. “Uh, well… The uh… the person that I _do_ have feelings for is uh… The second prince…?” He had scrunched himself down, shoulders high up near his ears, and was trying to appear as small as possible should Loki grow upset.

“Second prince….” Loki muttered and looked to the ground for a second before looking back up with a very confused expression on his face. “Anthony, _I’m_ the second prince.”

“Yeah..?” His voice was an uncomfortable, high squeak as he responded.

Hearing him say that, slowly Loki’s face fell from confused to shocked. “Are you- hold on just a moment… You have feelings… _for me?_ ”

Hiding even more behind his own shoulders, Anthony nodded. “Yeah,” he squeaked out. “I never meant for it to happen, honest! You’re just so much fun to hang out with and I get so bored when you have stuff to attend to and you’re really _really_ handsome, I just couldn’t help it!”

“Anthony.”

He jumped back a bit. “It-it-it- it doesn’t have to mean anything! We can still be friends! I won’t make things uncomfortable between us, I swear it! You won’t even know!”

“Anthony.”

He went to continue but stopped as Loki put a hand on his shoulder. Blinking up at him, he tried not to look as nervous as he felt.

Instead of the shouting he was expecting, Loki smiled gently at him and said in a soft voice, “Anthony, I am not angry or uncomfortable. I’m happy.”

“You… you are?”

Nodding, Loki rested his own forehead against Anthony’s, closed his eyes, and said, “I have feelings for you as well. I’ve had them for many years now.”

“ _You do!?_ ”

Now Loki chuckled and opened his eyes again to look into his. “And here I thought I was being obvious,” he smirked. “Why do you think I always ask for you to tend to my room when I can simply use my seidr to clean it?”

“I just thought you wanted to plan pranks…”

“Why do you think I always bring you along on my little trips around Asgard? Why do you think I never take any bedmates anymore? Why do you think I stopped pulling my pranks on you?” Loki was humming happily by the end, holding the back of Anthony’s neck and nuzzling him ever so slightly.

Anthony’s face fell slack. “Wow, I… Wow…” How had he been so stupid? Loki was right! He had been a lot nicer and a lot more playful with him lately. He got angry every time Thor pulled him aside to do other tasks or asked him to hang out. He would sit with him while he did his daily tasks. Fuck, how had he been so blind!?

Swallowing once more, he looked back at his prince. “So, uh… Does this mean anything for us?”

“Well, I had hoped it meant you could stop being a servant and reopen your shop so that we have a proper place to sneak away to when we’re feeling naughty.”

“I can’t afford to yet, Loki,” he said, eyes sad. “It will still be a few more years before I can afford the price of the forge.”

Loki rubbed his thumb in circles against the back of his neck. “What would you say if I _convinced_ the seller to lower their asking price? After all, the forge has been on the market for quite some time now and there hasn’t been any buyers…”

“Oh Norns, Loki, what did you do?” He pulled his head back to look him in the eye, and smirked when he saw Loki’s grin.

“Nothing much. Honest.”

“Loki!”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is a SOFT BOI


End file.
